Summer
by J.E.McCormickGal
Summary: It's summer time in South Park, and everyone knows summer is romance's season... T for yaoi, pairings are Style, Dip, Creek and Bunny. For ChristyWinchester101's Summer Competition.


Summer in South Park – July

A/N: _For ChristyWinchester101's Summer competition! I hope it pleases!_

_There isn't much plot, but it's like... summer romance or summin XD Pairings are Style, Dip, Creek and Bunny. I really hope it's good, I just found it half-written, cause I started it in the summer, and then left it. When I saw the competition I was like 'heeeey... I started a Summer fic!' and here it is!_

_Enjoy!_

_=X=_

It was a hot July afternoon at South Park High School. For once, the ground was not covered in snow, but instead the lush green grass was exposed. Children were sat in various places around the school field, in pairs or groups.

=X=

Beneath the shade of the school building, two best friends sat side by side. Stanley Marsh was sat, legs spread-eagle, a short sleeved t-shirt and loose jeans hanging on his broad frame, next to Kyle Broflovski who, although he was wearing an outfit much like Stan's, had not abandoned his hat for the summer month. He was sweltering beneath the large green hunter's cap, flapping a sheet of paper in his face in an attempt to cool himself down.

"Dude, take the hat off. It'll cool your head down, it's not as hot if the breeze is running through your hair." The dark-haired boy pointed out.

"I can't take my hat off!" Kyle said, almost as if shocked by the proposal.

"Ah, why not? You're gonna bake your head."

As an answer, Kyle pointed to one of the bright red curls escaping from the front of the hat. Stan rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Ah dude, don't worry about it. You're not really ginger; you're a red-head. Your hair's more like Red's, it's a dark red not a light ginger orange or whatever. It suits you actually." Stan shrugged.

"You-you think so?" the Jewish boy asked his friend quietly.

"Yeah. You've got a nice face, good looking and the curls make you look… sweet. Cute. Adorable. Whatever the word is now." The broader boy looked away from Kyle, his cheeks going slightly pink in a light blush.

"You think I'm cute?" Kyle asked shyly.

"Uh… Yes I did just say that." Stan's blush deepened.

They sat in silence for a while, before Kyle pulled his hat off. His red curls fell around his face, hiding his bright leaf-green eyes from his friend. By now the silence was awkward, and both boys were blushing. After a few minutes, Stan tentatively reached out a hand to tuck the red hair behind Kyle's ear. They looked at each other, deep blue eyes searching bright green ones.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Kyle mumbled, and they both smiled. The boys sat in a happy silence again, both thinking about the new twist their brotherly-friendship had taken.

=X=

Right out in the centre of the field, revelling in the rare warmth, Damien lay with his head resting on his hands. He had discarded his various sweaters and swapped them for a loose black shirt, exposing his pale arms. He sat up slightly, squinting in the light to try and spot his timid companion. Pip Pirrup was trying to shelter behind a small bush, but wasn't doing too well. He pulled at his khaki-brown shorts, rolling his socks down to his ankles in an attempt to cool himself down. He shrugged off his red coat, revealing the white formal shirt he wore beneath. Damien watched in amusement as Pip tried to use his brown cap to fan his face. It was funny to him how all the humans up here thought this was hot. To him, this was really the normal temperature of his home.

"Pip, come over here." He called. The small Brit lifted his head to acknowledge he had heard the other boy, but did not make a move to obey what was practically an order.

"I'll burn Damien. And burning is rather sore, so I would rather avoid the experience." He squeaked as an explanation. He squeaked again in surprise when he found himself floating over to the Antichrist. "I really do not like it when you do that Damien. It's quite unnerving." The boy said nervously as he was plopped down next to his dark-haired friend.

"Ah, but you could have walked over when I asked you to." Damien pointed out. Pip nodded reluctantly.

"I guess that is true." He sighed, defeated.

"Don't you know it, cheeky." Damien grinned wolfishly, exposing his rather sharp canine teeth.

"You know you look quite creepy when you smile like that. Like some sort of predator…" Pip trailed off with a yelp as he was floored.

"And you are my prey, dear helpless human."

"…You are scaring me Damien." Pip breathed quietly. Damien simply pressed himself closer to the blonde, before yanking him up by the shoulders so they were both kneeling, noses touching. Pip went red.

"I do have a personal bubble, so to speak." The Brit squeaked. Damien just chuckled.

"Screw bubbles. Bubbles can be popped." Damien made a gesture with his finger, imitating bursting a bubble.

"Your close proximity is…"

"Don't say you aren't enjoying it. I can tell you know."

"How are you so certain?" Pip argued.

"If you were really so against it, you would have pulled away by now." The demonic boy grinned again when Pip's cheeks flushed an even deeper red.

"Ah… yes. You make a valid point. Um…" Pip bit his lip, trying to squirm his way out of the awkward situation he was in.

"You should come round mine. Sure Dad wouldn't mind. He thinks you're a nice kid." Damien whispered a smirk on his lips.

"Uh… righto then Damien, I'll accept."

Damien ruffled the blonde's hair before leaning back again, and soon the two were lying side by side in the warm sun.

A thin, frail shaky boy stepped out of the cafeteria into the blazing sun. His bedraggled blonde hair provided his face with some form of shade, but all the same he yelled at the sudden change in brightness. A taller, broader boy, with raven hair stepped out beside him, using one arm to cover his eyes.

"I-I can't see. –_nngh_- oh God, what if the gnomes have p-purposely tried to blind me? Gah, they're coming for me man... oh Jesus..." the blonde was cut from his paranoid rave by a light cuff around the head. He turned to glare slightly at the boy beside him. "C-Craig tha-that hurt."

"Tweek, you have to learn to calm the fuck down! And how many times do I gotta say, the underpants gnomes are not real. They're inside your tiny, messed up brain." Craig muttered.

"Oh God! I-If they're in my head, they-they know... everything... Gah! Oh God!" Tweek started going manic again, before receiving another cuff and a middle finger.

"Tweek. Calm. The fuck. Down. Okay? The gnomes are imaginary. Not real."

"Didn't the go-government prove that -_nngh_- imaginary thing a-are –_nngh_- re-real?" Tweek asked, puzzled. Craig smacked his palm onto his forehead.

"Jesus Tweek... no. They are not real." Craig breathed. He was rather losing his patience with his paranoid companion. Tweek was the only person he knew who could annoy the fuck out of him... yet seem so totally adorable at the same time. And Craig was just going to ignore the last part of that thought.

Tweek looked rather hurt, but just sighed and took a deep drink from his cup, inhaling the steam rising from it. Craig raised his eyebrow for a second, looking down at his bottle of ice water.

"Tweek how the hell can you drink coffee? It's, like, 28 degrees out here!" he asked, baffled at how the boy could bear to drink something so warm.

"I-it's coffee dude. I-I need c-coffee or... or I'll... die or su-summin. Besides, you can –nngh- drink coffee i-in hot weather. I-it's not illegal. Or is it? Oh Jesus..."

Craig flipped him off before he could go off on another rampage.

"But surely a cold drink is just nicer in this hot weather."

"N-not for me. I'll st-stick to my coffee thanks." Tweek muttered indignantly.

"You strange little person." Craig murmured back, taking a sip of his water. Tweek stuck his tongue out at Craig, though he immediately cowered, ready for another cuff around the head for cheek. Instead he was pulled into the taller boy's chest.

"Ah you're funny Tweeks." He heard Craig say from above, nuzzling his head into the mess of blonde. "And you hair smells awesome, by the way. Coffee and chestnut... huh." Craig seemed lost in his thoughts, resting his head on Tweek's. Said boy was shaking so much he was practically vibrating against Craig's chest, making Craig shake slightly too as he held the blonde, though he seemed unaware of the fact.

"Tweek. Calm. No-one is going to hurt you while I'm around. You know I won't let them." He murmured.

"Y-yeah but –nngh- when y-you're NOT around the-they do. M-my arm is still bruise f-from where C-Cartman hit me." Tweek replied, twitching and making nervous noises. "C-Craig? I-I can't get to my –_gnkk_- coffee."

"Okay, okay." Craig released Tweek, who jumped away slightly with a yell and took a large swig from his thermos.

=X=

Kenny walked over to the shaded picnic table where Butters sat alone. He had come in without his usual thick coat, and so had his face uncovered for the first time in a whole year.

"Hey Buttercup." He purred, sitting next to Kenny.

"H-hey Kenny." Butters smiled, blushing. He looked over Kenny's ruffled blonde hair, his sparkling sky-blue eyes, his handsome face and cheeky grin. It made him wonder why Kenny wore his hood to cover his face so often. It wasn't like he was ugly or anything.

"You like what you see?" Kenny asked, wriggling his eyebrows and making Butters jump out of his thoughts, going an even deeper red.

"Umm... sure. You're quite handsome lookin' Kenny." Butters faltered.

"Thanks." Kenny looked hungrily at the sandwiches in Butters lunchbox. Although he hadn't intended on asking, Butters handed one over. Kenny looked confused, and Butters shrugged.

"Y-you look hungry."

"Thanks." Kenny said again, leaning forward and taking a bite from the sandwich without taking it in his own hands.

"You're quite cute yourself." He smiled after swallowing his mouthful. Butters might have gone redder, if it was possible at that point.

"Y-you really think so?" he murmured, fiddling with his fingers like he did when he was embarrassed or scared.

"Sure. You're extremely cute." Kenny breathed, leaning closer. "Like a bunny or something."

"T-thanks..." Butters stuttered, before Kenny leaned forward even more and kissed him. Butters jumped initially, but soon gave in to the handsome blonde he'd had a crush on since 6th Grade.

Kenny chuckled to himself at the irony of what Butters tasted like – butterscotch candy, and sugar. He deepened the kiss, hungry for more. When they parted, Butters panting slightly from lack of air, he whispered "You taste as sweet as you look."

"You taste like ham." Butters giggled. Kenny chuckled too, and joined their lips again.

=X=

A/N: Tada~

It was a little random, hardly any plot, and I couldn't help making the Bunny part sound extremely cheesy (I'm eating cheese, maybe that's why XD). I'm almost cringing at the 'bunny' and 'butterscotch' references except for they make me lol. So yeah.

Hope this is okay! Review, if you feel like it.


End file.
